Kurtofsky Vignettes
by ktfranceebee
Summary: An aggregation of short, unrelated Kurtofsky stories for when you have some place to be in ten minutes and can't wait for that next Kurtofsky fix. Or maybe you are just looking for a short, satisfying piece of fiction between our favorite former bully and fashionable countertenor. This is just the place for you. (Ratings will vary).
1. Television

**01.** **Television**,_ K_

Kurt wasn't blind to the way Dave squirmed in his seat when Nick pulled Jess's body to his, kissing her fiercely as he raked his hands over her back possessively. He knew exactly what moment this scene forced Dave to relive. And Kurt thought about it too, or, rather, what would happen if their kiss nearly three years earlier had been out of love and yearning rather than anger and desperation. Before he could question whether coercing Dave into a _New Girl_ marathon with him and Rachel had been a good idea, he let his hand slide across the narrow gap of couch cushion between their knees just as Nick Miller left Jessica Day standing in the hallway of their loft in shocked disbelief. He had expected Dave to flinch as he let his hand rest on his knee. Instead, they shared a private and vulnerable look, unseen by Rachel—sitting on the floor in front of them and dabbing the corner of her eye with a tissue as she stared intently at the small screen. Without any hesitation, Kurt leaned into Dave, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kurt uttered soothingly, dispelling any insecurities his friend may be feeling in regards to their past. He gently pulled at Dave's arm so that it made a half-circle around his waist. He smiled contentedly when Dave's fingers twitched upon his hip, tugging him to curl up at his side.

"They get together in the end," Kurt breathed, further dispelling any uncertainties regarding their future.


	2. Serenade

**02. Serenade**, _K_

_"Tell me when will you be mine… Tell me quando, quando, quando…"_

If someone asked Dave during his sophomore year where he would be in two years, this would be the last place on his mind. In the past, he would have to be paid good money in order to step foot into the choir room of McKinley, let alone sing in front of the very people he terrorized for the better part of his high school career. Not to say there wasn't any incentive when it came to letting down his walls for anyone (besides the one person in the room who had his undivided attention despite the other curious and bewildered eyes) for the first time since the glee club and the football team performed for the championship game the year before.

_"We can share a love divine… Please don't make me wait again."_

Finn told him if he wanted to go any further in his plateauing friendship with Kurt, he would need to really prove himself—woo him or something or other. So he took his teammate's advice, knowing that the benefits far outweighed the costs. So what if he ended up making a fool out of himself? With only one semester of his senior year left, he didn't want to graduate adding _a future with Kurt_ to the already long list of "what ifs" he had managed to scrounge up over the years.

_"When will you say yes to me—"_

_"When will you say yes to me…?"_

Suddenly, a dulcet tone was echoing his husky timbre and Kurt was standing from his seat, his face alight with a knowing smile as his lips moved in accordance to the bossa nova stylings of the band. With an unsure expression as if expecting a major reprimanding, Dave continued, staring at Kurt's blushing face.

_"Tell me quando, quando, quando—"_

_"Tell me quando, quando, quando…"_

Along with the joining of their voices, Kurt joined Dave in the center of the room quickly followed by the joining of their hands. Kurt wasn't mad at all nor embarrassed for making a show out of his affections. Dave should have known though—Kurt always had a flair for the dramatic and loved soaking up the limelight (not that Dave minded sharing it… _at all_), so it shouldn't have been a surprise that he would enjoy his ruse. He wasn't sure how he managed to continue singing, though—not when he was beyond elated (ecstatic…_euphoric_… he could hardly attempt to attach the way he felt to something as inconsequential as a single word) that he had all the proof he needed that Kurt had feelings for him.

_"You mean happiness to me—"_

_"You mean happiness to me…"_

Never in a million years did he anticipate this result. He supposed there were a myriad of songs that could express the way he felt about Kurt—the gratefulness he had for him since they began their chapter of PFLAG together and for allowing him a second chance—but he quite enjoyed the outcome provided to him as a result of being lucky enough to choose a song that Kurt knew. And he was positive that Kurt knew the lyrics and wasn't merely mimicking his lines as they sang the last line of the second verse together, and Dave knew by the sparkling of Kurt's eyes and the way the hand clasped snugly to his that he found the answer to the lyrics.

_"Oh, my love, please tell me when…"_


	3. Expectations

**AN: **This was posted on my tumblr more than a _YEAR_ ago; however, I made a BUNCH of corrections. I was listening to this song again today and was reminded of my Kurtofsky feels and how much I wanted this to happen. Just thought I would add this to my drabbles for those who haven't read it.

* * *

**3. Expectations**_, K_

_You and me_

_Too good to be_

_Too true to be_

_Too dumb to see_

Kurt wasn't expecting to run into him—not when more than six months had passed since the last time he saw him. Certainly not in the random, skeevy bar he had contemplated on going to since his break-up with Blaine, and in New York, of all places.

_Where I live_

_And where you live_

_Are not the same_

_We're not to blame_

He didn't expect the smile on his face to hurt his cheeks so much as they talked about their plans and goals.

He wasn't expecting the familiar ache in his chest, which he became so accustomed to in the past two weeks, to suddenly vanish as they bemoaned their pathetic love lives, leaning closer into one another as they sat at the bar, drinks in hand, attempting to hear each other over the noise of the other patrons and the thrum of the music.

_It's too crazy_

_And far too hard_

_And way too lazy to make it work_

He didn't expect himself to lamely blurt out _"Do you want to dance or something?"_ over the slides and slaps of the electric guitar coming from the crappy speaker and only after his first tequila sunrise, nor did he expect the lack of surprise, on his part, when the words slipped past his lips. Kurt wasn't expecting to be thrown off by that ridiculously attractive smirk when he said, _"Well, I sort of owe you one, don't I?"_

_So here I am_

_I'm still alone_

_I'm still awake_

_I'm still afraid_

Kurt didn't expect the warmth to spread through his body as that larger hand slipped into his own and pulled him on to the small, cramped dance floor under that low ceiling. He wasn't expecting to go so willingly into the man's arms—to tuck his head so comfortably under his chin as they rotated and swayed with the others on the hardwood floor.

_I don't know what day it is _

_'Cause I've been up all night_

_I don't know what week it is_

_'Cause I've been up all night_

What Kurt did expect was to go home to his apartment that night alone-to not be walked home at two o'clock in the morning and left on his doorstep with the lingering warmth from the soft kiss on his cheek.

He wasn't expecting the sparkling pair of hazel eyes to be the last thing he saw before his head hit the pillow that night, as the echoing remnants of the song they danced to mocked him as he drifted to sleep.

_I want to see you_  
_I want to see you_  
_I want to see you_  
_I want to see you_

The Kurt from 24 hours ago probably would have skimmed past the name _Dave Karofsky_ on his phone with nothing more than a sense of melancholia and a lump in his throat. _That_ Kurt didn't have the foresight to see any reason to text Dave Karofsky after a crappy five and a half hours sleep, and not to mention before noon, when the last time he talked to him was in a cold hospital room.

When he went to the bar the night before, he wasn't expecting to find somebody with whom he could meet up with for coffee the next morning. He couldn't say he was expecting to run into David the night before, to see him so free and happy in his skin. He couldn't say he was expecting to have feelings for the guy, but then again… Stranger things have happened.

And as he pressed "Send" on the text, Kurt hummed to himself, "_Forever and ever, f__orever and ever, f__orever and ever. __Forever…"_

* * *

**_LYRICS by The Best Coast. The song is "Up All Night"._**


End file.
